Ryoma/Fates Quotes
Ally Ryoma Prologue Vs. Xander * Ryoma: I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling? * Xander: ...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Vs. ??? * Ryoma: 'Vengeance will be mine... Prepare to die! * '???: 'Heh. Heh. Heh... Defeated * '''Ryoma: '''You can kill me, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido! * '''Sakura: '''Brother, no! You have to step back! We can't afford to lose you... * '''Ryoma: '''Ugh...you're right. I'll retreat for now... Chapter 25 Vs. Sumeragi * '''Sumeragi: '''Ryoma, my eldest son... My pride... I hunger for the glory of a battle between us. I expect nothing less than your best-you will be getting mine! * '''Ryoma: '''My father... was a respectable man, a just king, and a true samurai. You, fueled only by a lust for battle and glory, are not that man. I will destroy you for pretending to be him! Enemy Ryoma Conquest Chapter 6 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Ryoma: '''Avatar! Do not allow them to fool you a moment longer. There's still time... Come back to your true family, where you belong! * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry, Ryoma. I'm afraid that's not possible. I've made up my mind. I'm staying with Xander and my Nohrian siblings. * '''Ryoma: '''Very well. Although it pains me, I see you cannot be dissuaded. In that case, I have no choice but to drag you back to Hoshido by force! Defeated Conquest Chapter 12 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry Ryoma, but you know I can't go back to Hoshido with you. Though it pains me, I will not hesitate to strike you down to save my sister. * '''Ryoma: '''Your sister? Hmph. So you still think of the Nohrian royals as your true family. * '''Avatar: '.... * '''Ryoma: '''If you only knew what it would mean to us to have that place in your heart....It's not too late for that. I won't give up on you, Sister. Never. That's why I must win this battle and take you back to Hoshido! Let us begin! Defeated Conquest Chapter 25 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Ryoma: It's time, Avatar. Show me the power you used to slay our sister! Or does the Yato repel at your touch now that your heart and soul are dead? * Avatar: Ryoma, stop this. I don't want to fight you! I can explain all of this, even Hinoka. Please, listen to me! * Ryoma: Ha! As though I would allow you to distract me with false remorse. How dare you pretend to be my brother/sister after killing Hinoka! You are nothing to me. Just a filthy coward like the rest of your kingdom. I have said all I wish to say to you. Nothing you can do will sway me. You are no brother/sister of mine, Nohrian prince/ss! Watch my blade take back whatever Hoshidan blood remains in you! * Avatar: Ryoma! No!! Defeated Revelation Chapter 13 (Vs. Avatar) * 'Ryoma: '''Avatar. Here we are again, and still you are my enemy. * '''Avatar: '''Ryoma...It's true that I still haven't chosen a side. But that's because I believe we can work together for a different cause. We don't have to fight Nohr, and we don't have to fight one another! * '''Ryoma: '''Don't be foolish. You're asking me to abandon Hoshido. I cannot do that. I would never... I couldn't face Queen Mikoto if i did! * '''Avatar: '...Ah! * 'Ryoma: '''Return to Hoshido, Avatar! I'll bring you back by force if I have to! * '''Avatar: '''Please, Ryoma! Stop! This can't be what Mother would want! (Vs. Kagero) (Vs. Saizo) Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Hmm? What's this?" (item) * "We face a difficult road ahead. Will you fight with me in the next battle?" (pair up) * "What do you do when you have free time? It's a novel experience for me." (free time- asking) * "Sometimes the right gear makes all the difference. Don't you agree?" (accessory gift) ** "This is a fine gift, ''Avatar. I'll be sure to repay the favor." (accessory gift received) * "Oh, Avatar. I didn't see you there. How are you doing today?" (idle) * "Thank you for your counsel, Avatar. I appreciate your hard work." (idle) * "I'm gathering intelligence for our next battle. Let me know if you can help." (idle) * "Great work today. Now, rest up! You need to recover." (idle) * "Welcome, stranger. Please make yourself at home in our realm." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"I shouldn't brag. But this feels good." (6+ stats up) *"I'm ready to lead my kingdom!" (4-5 stats up) *"I should have been more devoted." (0-1 stats up) Class Change Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Show no mercy!" * "C'mon!" * "I've got your back!" * "We can do this!" * "Steel yourself!" * "Stay alert!" * "I've been waiting for this!" * "I welcome a challenge." Attack Stance * "Allow me!" * "Now face my wrath!" * "Let me help!" * "My strength is yours!" Guard Stance Critical/Skill * “For the glory of Hoshido!” * “You deserve worse!” * “You die, now!” * "You have breathed your last!" Defeated Enemy * (Laughs) * “You fought bravely.” * "Here we go!" * "I will not lose!" * "Sorry." * "That was close." * "We're done here." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Well done!" Defeated by Enemy *"I'm...sorry..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote